An Autistic Black?
by 1stSoulVamp
Summary: When Hermione married Bellatrix she dreamed of having children for her own. Bellatrix agreed and they had two beautiful children. One of them was very unique but Hermione loved her most. !WARNING: Autism! ONE-SHOT!


**I'm currently working on a story that is more than one chapter Heart like Stone so you guys can check that out. This is a one-shots of Bellamione so I hope you like it. Also I really want to do a fic on the autistic spectrum, so this is it as well.**

**~1stSoulVamp**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

An Autistic Black?

13 years ago Hermione would've thought really hard about having baby because her life was perfect then. Her life is still perfect now. Her wife Bellatrix gave her an angel, but this angel had a broken wing.

Dove Narcissa Black was born with autism. Her life consisted of therapies, doctors, anger, confusion, joy, love, and two mums. At first Bellatrix didn't understand what it was as autism was rare in the Wizarding World. Hermione had to explain which freaked Bella out more because they wanted to know if their baby would have magic. Dove didn't. But that did nothing to break their love for each other. Sure they were devastated but they got over it when Bruno Black came into the world. At five he started to show magical traits like a random vase moving, a knife into the wall, and Dove floating. Thankfully she didn't get hurt.

Dove was able to talk but as she grew up, she lacked in social skills and lost the ability to talk. She started to focus on things that weren't quite right and insisted on the same routines every day. If anything went out of order her tantrums were like tornadoes. It was best to stick to her routines. It was hard for the two mums to find the right clothes for her seeing as they were scratchy and itchy. It had to be soft. She had to wear socks or the tiles too cold on her feet. She rocked or screamed. But she couldn't help it.

Right now, Dove sat on the loveseat squashed between Hermione, Bruno, and Bellatrix as they watched a movie. Hermione was speaking quietly to Bella seeing as, Bruno was staring at the TV and Dove was staring at the wall.

"Love, what time should we put them to bed? It's late."

Bella pointed out, "It's not late. It's only 8 o'clock." Hermione cocked a brow that made Bella cringe slightly. "Okay sorry. We can put them to bed now."

"Get Dove for me, baby." Hermione picked up Bruno and carried him to his room after shutting off the TV. Dove didn't move.

"Dove, sweetie, time for bed." Bella rubbed her back but Dove moved away. Bellatrix didn't take offense. Dove just doesn't want to be touched. "Let's go sweetie."

Dove got up and walked to her room, her hand in her mothers'. Bella removed her clothes and slipped her pajamas on. She was proud of Dove because she only fought for a few minutes on not 30 instead. When Bellatrix exited, so did Hermione on the other side of the hall.

"I didn't hear that much screaming." Hermione smiled. She had grown up to be a lovely dashing woman.

"She cooperated tonight." Bella called it cooperation because that's as close as they're going to get.

"Still have a few hours before we catch some 'Z's'." Bellatrix gave her a questioning look. Hermione laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "Muggle term."

"Ah!" Bellatrix laughed. "Sorry, love."

"It's okay. Now let's go because I learned a new position." Hermione wiggled her brows playfully and ran in the room. They threw up spells so as not to wake up the two sleeping children.

**Mini Epilogue for a mini one-shot:**

The Blacks still lived in the Black Manor, to this day. Bruno did go to Hogwarts and got Slytherin. Bellatrix was proud. And he was as brave as a Gryffindor and that's all Hermione ever wanted. Dove is happy most days. She did not go to Hogwarts but has a close bond to her parents. Hermione and Bella also had another kid. Her name is Ginerva named after Harry's wife, Ginny who died of cancer.

**This was a terrible one-shot idea. Why did I even do this?**

**~1stSoulVamp**


End file.
